


Follower

by peppermintquartz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz





	Follower

Will first notices it on one of their walks through the local market. He’s both charmed and annoyed, particularly at the fact that he has taken so long to discover this.

They are in Hanoi, Vietnam. It is humid and hot right now, a far cry from Baltimore. It’s very pleasant living this different life, despite the heat. They’ve come to the market near their rented apartment for their weekly shopping. The ingredients are exotic to Will’s plebeian tastes, and even Hannibal has never encountered some of the spices and vegetables arrayed here in the noisy, crowded market. The doctor is having fun exercising his culinary muscles. Thus far, they’ve not returned to cannibalism – they stand out too much, Hannibal with his cheekbones and Will with his scar. And always, so very many people.

Because there are so many people, Will hasn’t taken note of the fact that Hannibal always stays just a step or two behind him. Never ahead, always following. He lets Will choose their pace, which stalls to explore, what street foods to try. If he wants to go to a certain stall, he touches Will’s elbow to get his attention.

It’s maddeningly polite, almost, except for the look in Hannibal’s rich brown eyes when Will agrees to follow Hannibal’s suggestions. A delighted, almost disbelieving glimmer; a small twitch in the corners of his sensuous mouth, as though repressing a smile.

Over lunch, Will touches Hannibal’s hand. Fingers brushing over fingers, light as gossamer. Will does not believe in broadcasting what should remain private and personal.

“I won’t disappear,” he tells Hannibal. “You don’t have to watch me all the time. I’m with you now. I’ll follow where you lead.”

Hannibal turns his hand over, palm up, and gently squeezes Will’s fingers.

Will ducks his head, embarrassed. “So, where shall we go later?”

“Let’s explore the Old Quarter,” Hannibal answers. 


End file.
